


"you're here because you don't have anything else."

by astralfish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Minecraft, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Villain Wilbur Soot, maybe another chapter with tubbo and tommy adventure, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfish/pseuds/astralfish
Summary: "Tommy, you want to know why you're here?" He nodded. "You're here because you don't have anything else. Nothing. Pogtopia is all you have. I'm the only friend you've got left, TommyInnit."
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 369





	"you're here because you don't have anything else."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in months so sorry if this is bad :(( but yeah :) enjoy

"I know you're angry, Wilbur," Tommy spoke sorely with his eyes screwed tightly shut. "But you're making a mistake. You're about to do something you can never take back, Wilbur."   
Wilbur groaned in an intense frustration. "You've said this! You've said it over, and over, and over, and over! Oh, Wilbur, this is wrong, this is bad, you're better than this, blah, blah blah! You're confused! You're deluded! You refuse to see the truth of the situation, Tommy." Wilbur wove his hands into his own hair and pulled hard. "And the truth of it is, they're all out to get us. Nobody is with us. Technoblade? He's here for the revolution, the fight. Tubbo's already left us. Fundy's been with Schlatt since the election. Even Niki. If we can't trust Niki, then how are we supposed to trust anyone, Tommy? The answer is, we're not. We're not supposed to trust anyone. We can't, and we won't. Never again." Wilbur's speech was becoming frantic. 

"You say "we" as if I agree with you, Wilbur," Tommy sighed. "You're-you're wrong. Techno may be here for the revolution, but that doesn't mean he'll betray us at drop of a hat. He's chosen his side. He's not as indecisive as you think." Tommy paused to put his head in his hands momentarily. "You're right about Fundy, but that's just one traitor." Tommy was now also becoming frantic in his speech as Wilbur readied the TNT. He waved his hands as he spoke, and his voice cracked every so often. "I don't even know what to fuckin' say about Tubbo and Niki! Yeah, maybe at the start, when Schlatt won, thinking Tubbo was a traitor was fine, I get that. I doubted him for a bit, too. But now? You doubt him NOW? He's proved himself, and Niki's never showed ANY signs of betraying us, never!" At this point, Tommy was near shouting.

"Listen, Tommy. Listen to me. You're smart, Tommy, you're smart, aren't you? You're a smart kid, but you're being incredibly stupid. You're getting on my nerves, now, Tommy," Wilbur rambled. "Listen. Why wouldn't they betray us? What do they have to gain from being with us? Nothing. Nothing! Tubbo has a new life in Manberg. He doesn't seem so sad about having to leave us. Techno gains, what? Fun? What if something more interesting comes along? What will he do then? He'll get up and go, Tommy. He'll get up, pack his things, and ride off into the sunset on his horse." Wilbur chuckled at the image before composing himself and continuing, "Niki's with us because she thinks we're doing the right thing. Once she realizes we're the bad guys- yes, Tommy, we're the bad guys, now- she'll leave us and do her own thing. She'll start her own revolution. And, you know what, Tommy?" Wilbur paused from his actions to look up at Tommy. "We'll crush her too!" he gave a wide Cheshire smile, laughing maniacally and placing a block of TNT beside the five he had already placed. 

"Wilbur-" Tommy began, but was cut off by an excited shout from Wilbur, "aren't you excited, Tommy!? You should be excited! You should be ecstatic. Today's the day, Tommy! Today's the day Schlatt finally gets what's coming to him! What's coming to all of them!" he exclaimed, all the while continuing his preparations even more enthusiastically than before. 

"AS I WAS SAYING, WILBUR, if they're all only with us for their own gain, why am I here?" Tommy asked with a frown. "Tommy, you want to know why you're here?" He nodded. "You're here because you don't have anything else. Nothing. Pogtopia is all you have. I'm the only friend you've got left, TommyInnit."

"Th-that's not true, that's not true! I've got Tubbo, and I've got Big Q, and I've-I've got Niki, a-and Techno! You're just- you're just wrong! I've got friends, but I won't if you fucking blow them all up!" Tommy shouted with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill if Wilbur went any further. 

"You think they're your friends!? Have I taught you nothing!? You're not even listening to me! You're fucking yourself over by trusting them! If Tubbo's your friend, why did he leave you for Schlatt? If Quackity's your friend, why would he run against us? If Niki's your friend, why hasn't she come to us? Face it, Tommy. I'm all you've got left. They've wronged you, Tommy. You don't deserve this. Why don't we give them what they deserve?" He was nearly done placing all of the blocks of TNT by this point.

"No. No, Wilbur. I'm not going to hurt my friends. Please, Wilbur. Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Wilbur, I'm sorry, please. Please don't hurt them. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to win the election for us, I'm sorry. Please. Please, Wilbur, I'll do anything." 

"...There's nothing you can do, Tommy. It's their time to go. This is what they deserve. This is what we need. Go check if everyone's in place."

Hot tears fell down Tommy's cheeks continuously as he sobbed silently. "Please."

"Go, Tommy. Now." He nodded, wiped his tears on his sleeves, and walked out from behind the white house.

He walked slowly, until he was out of Wilbur's sight. He kept along the path, admiring all the stalls, the lanterns, the people. This would be a lovely festival if he didn't know what was coming.

There was Dream, Sapnap, and George. Standing together with drinks in hand, laughing together despite their political differences.  
There was Quackity and Karl, giggling and pointing around at different things around the festival.  
There was Niki, Eret, and Fundy, looking at the sweets in the stalls. Eret held diamonds to pay for the three of them.  
Bad and Skeppy, sitting in the stall they were running, bickering.  
Technoblade stood on his own, seemingly surveying everyone, just as Tommy was.  
And then there was Tubbo, stood behind Schlatt on the podium.

An idea struck Tommy. He wiped his face down on his shirt and straightened out his clothes before marching up to the podium. Everyone turned to watch him, but nobody stopped him. As he stepped onto the podium, Schlatt gave him an unimpressed glare.

"What are you doing, TommyInnit?" "Shut up, old man. Hold on." Tommy pushed Schlatt away from the microphone while Tubbo stood stunned. "Hey-!"

He grabbed the microphone and said with passion, "I have something to say!" He was met with a single 'boo!' from Ponk, but nobody else reacted other than a confused look. "This whole place..." Tommy inhaled. "This whole place is rigged to explode. I don't want that to happen. But there's nothing I could do. So, sorry to interrupt the festival, but I think you should all run-" "TOMMY!" Wilbur yelled with pure, unadulterated rage as he marched toward him. "TOMMY!" he screamed so loudly, Tommy could almost feel the throat pain. He gave a delayed flinch and yelled, "RUN! RUN, FUCKING RUN!"

Bad jumped up and tossed ender pearls into the crowd, everyone rushing to pick one up. Everyone got theirs, except...

Tommy, Tubbo, and Schlatt.

Tommy looked around frantically, noticing everyone disappearing, one by one.

"Shit, shit, fuck," he grabbed both Tubbo and Schlatt by the wrists and ran, as quickly as he could along the path, struggling not to trip over his own feet. "Go! Go!" they all struggled to carry themselves with the speed they were going, and the fact they were being pulled by Tommy.

They ran, and ran, and ran until they ended up at Ninja's makeshift house. Tommy pushed them both through the door and stumbled in, locking the door behind them and blocking it with cobblestone.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths and lean against the wall.

"What," Schlatt began, "The HELL?" he put a hand to his chest and wheezed in pain.

"My thoughts exactly," said Tommy. "Yeah," Tubbo agreed.

"Schlatt," Tommy spoke. Schlatt looked at him questioningly, breaths still labored. "You're in massive danger. More than Tubbo and I." He warned grimly. "Gee, thanks." Schlatt put his face in his hands and groaned, "Okay. So, the fuck am I supposed to do?" 

"Err- go into hiding, I guess. Maybe Bad and Skeppy will have a room for you. If you give them quartz, that is." Tommy sighed. "Yeah. Just, show up at their door. Give them a sob story. And Tubbo, we're going on the run. Maybe we'll stay in a cave for a while. We're going away. Maybe we'll bring Techno, and slash or Niki."

"Okay, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lulw maybe another chapter with tommy and tubbo adventure :) I was gonna add a tommy and tubbo hug but I forgot and I'm too lazy now


End file.
